Dangerous Angel
by akuma-neko-kage
Summary: 10 yr old twin assassins and 18 yrs old Yakuza leader moved to woodcrest before the boys but once they're introduced what will happen. How the boys react to the girls and their dirty little secrets
1. Prologue Movin in

Hey peoples! I had this story on me for a while and i wanted to see what you guys think bout it.

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Boondocks! if i did i wouldn't be here. But Miyuki, Mitsuki, and Naomi are mine

* * *

><p>Dangerous Angel<p>

Prologue (Miyuki & Mitsuki=8 yrs. old Naomi=16 yrs. old)

*Miyuki POV*

"Miyuki you ok?" My twin, Mitsuki asked me.

"Hell to da no!" I didn't want to fucking move!" I yelled. I know I was being bitchy but I loved being the unique blasian in Tokyo. I just came home and my oldest sister Naomi told us we're moving. That bitch moved us to some snobby, stupid, don't give a fuck about anyone but them fucking selves, white infested neighborhood named Woodcrest.

"C'mon Miyuki we're doing this for Naomi." She whispered so Naomi wouldn't hear us.

"You know girls I hate it when you talk about me like I'm not here." Naomi said with venom in her voice.

"Gomenasai one-chan." Me and Mitsuki said in complete unison.

"Just because you demons sound adorable don't mean I'll let you off the hook." She said and we gave her a smirk that said _'we don't give a fuck'_

I later took out my beloved HTC Evo 4G to listen to music. We finally reached the house and I was listening to Lacrymosa by Evanescence. The house looked more like a mansion. Luckily my sister and I were assassins while Naomi was the leader of the Yakuza. She still is but they run well without her. Once we started unloading the first thing I grabbed was my collection of blades. I had about 1 thousand swords/katanas, 100 daggers, and 10 thousand throwing knives/needles.

"Miyuki! Why do you have those?" Naomi asked/yelled at me while pointing at my blades.

"Did you honestly think I'll leave them in Tokyo?" I asked. I know it's sad but I spent more time with my blades than my family a little.

"Guess you got a point there. Mitsuki, I'm taking it you brought your guns." Naomi said already knowing the answer.

"Both versions!" My twin exclaimed. She owns every gun known to men. She has an actual gun and a bb section. Back in Tokyo she had her actual gun on one wall and her bb on the opposite side parallel to their real version.

I walked inside with my three boxes of blades. "This place is huge." I said while going to the basement which is split in half. I placed my swords in the front part of the basement. I went to second floor out of three stories. I placed my daggers in my room then went up to the fourth or top floor and placed my final box there. I came back and grabbed the rest of my things. Once everything was inside the house Naomi said we could have break so I grabbed my favorite pair of sai blades and went out to check out this hellhole. I later found a hill with a big tree. It held an amazing view and this became my new favorite place. I laid down thinking how these white folk will handle two 8 year old assassins and a 16 year old yakuza leader.

* * *

><p>Thx for readin! this is my first fanfic so plz review nicely. luv u all.<p>

Neko OUT! =3


	2. Garden Party

Hey kitties neko's back=3

This is the official first episode of boondock with my characters added.

DISCLAIMER: As much as i want to i do not own anything besides Naomi, Miyuki, and Mitsuki

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-The Garden Party<p>

2 yrs. later

*Miyuki's POV*

Everyone has been fun for the past two years. Me and my sisters started our sparring last year and I soooo missed that fun. Naomi told us that we need to suppress our bloodlust. That part might be a little hard cause we grew up killing but I guess for Naomi's sake I'll do back. "Miyuki, you remember Ed Wuncler III?" Naomi asked me.

"Yeah. Him, Mitsuki, and I always got into mischief that is until he left for Iraq." I said with a bit of sadness. The only way we could kill and not get in trouble was when Ed was around.

"Well his old man is having a garden party for his return. I need to talk to his old ass so I was wonderin if wanted to come along?" she suggested and I nodded and asked when. "Today so go get Mitsuki." She demanded and I ran upstairs.

"Aye Mitsuki Ed's back. Get a gun and get dressed." I commanded. It was a little early so we needed to get ready. I put on my favorite black and grey Lolita dress. It stops at my knees and the torso part looked like a black suit while the bottom puffs out but not by a lot. It has five layers in the puff and the black and grey alternate. As for shoes I decided to wear my knee high converses. My onyx black hair is going to be out and down to my mid back. I add a little black eye liner and I'm finished. Naomi's wearing a seductive red dress. Naomi, mostly known as Satan, is very dangerous when she is seducing people. Mitsuki is wearin a happy bunny shirt that said 'I'm cute. Let's put me in charge.' She's wearing it with our Tokyo uniform skirt.

Once we get there in our silver, black, and blue BMW i8 we were greeted by none other than uncle Ruckus (no relation). Ruckus and I had a glaring contest and I was clearly winning until Naomi got out of the car. "Ruckus we're not here for your bullshit now so let us in or I will get my black friends and torment you for the rest of your life." She threatened with lots of venom in her voice. Ruckus, to scared to speak, just nodded and me and my twin just walk by. I saw Naomi givin ruckus the keys. "There better not be a scratch on my baby when we come back. I heard her say. "Kay girls I'm gonna find Mr. Wuncler so you be on your best behavior. At least til you find Ed. Kay shadow, demon?" she asked once she caught up to us. We both nodded and went our separate ways. Shadow a.k.a Mitsuki went to find Ed. Being the demon I am I went to find some fun. I saw a black, which was something unusual, come in. Mr. Wuncler went to greet the "Freeman" family. I notice Naomi was on one side and Ed on the other.

"Hey Ed long time no see." I said walking up to them.

"Aye demon." He said while we bumped fists.

"Where's shadow?" Naomi asked.

"In the shadows." I said with a demonic smirk. I then left because for some sick reason being near the freeman boy with the afro made my bloodlust sky rocket. I knew it wouldn't be satisfied until I fought him but even with Ed here I might get in trouble. After a while I heard Ed take the younger looking freeman to his room and Mr. Wuncler, Naomi and the old guy left as well. I then realized the cause of my bloodlust was talking to some priest guy who looked like a total pedo-bear. I stayed by the food table and ate cheese and fruit.

*Mitsuki's POV*

'What the hell's takin him so long?' I thought. A few seconds later I heard Ed's footsteps came to the door. The second I saw the knob turn I aim my Colt Python 4s magnum. "Freeze Ed!" I yelled. Once I saw the priceless look of surprise I put my gun down.

"I guess yo sis wasn't lyin when she said you're in the shadows." He said and I just smiled.

"Aye yo Ed who dis hoe?" The younger boy, who I didn't realize til now, said. I'll let him slide this one time cause he's new to town and don't know the rules.

"Name's Mitsuki Kurosaki." I said smiling at the boy. "Oh and if you ever call me a hoe ever again I will put all my magnums into your head." I said while my smile turned sadistic.

"Shadow ain't you're normal 10 yr. old. She'll kill you without a second thought." He informed the boy while holding out his hand expecting me to hand over my gun. I shook my head but I did put it away.

"Are those guns real?" he asked finally finding the balls to speak.

"Real?" He then bent down so he was eye level with the kid. "Put it this way if I pick one and put it to your face and pull the trigger will you be dead?" He asked and the boy backed up a bit.

*Huey's POV*

"I'm trying to explain to you that Ronald Reagan was the devil. Ronald Wilson Reagan. Each of his name has six letters. 666 man doesn't this offend you." I said getting really irritated cause all they did was clap. "Stop that. What are you doing? Stop clapping. I commanded.

"You know they won't give a fuck unless you make it personal and even that sometimes won't work." I heard a voice behind me. It was the same girl from earlier. If I remember Ed called her demon. She was dressed in a grey and black Lolita with converses and looks my age.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh my bad. Name's Miyuki Kurosaki but most people here call me demon." She said rubbing her shoes together. It's clear she's hiding something but the question is what. "You know my name so it's only fair I know yours."

"Huey." I said. she nodded and said my name again.

"We should hang out some time Huey. You seem interesting." She said before walking away. There was something about that girl that seemed off.

"Tell me this. Why was all the video recording of the Pentagon attack ceased by the FBI and never seen again?" I tried again and Granddad pulled me away. He scolded and I told him that they don't care about anything cause they're rich

*Mitsuki's POV*

I don't know what Ed was thinking. He gave the boy a shotgun. I know when I was his age I was handlin more powerful guns cause I was experienced. But it seemed as though it was his first time holding a gun and he was holdin it so far beyond wrong I didn't want to correct him.

"Are you sure that vest will stop this shotgun?" The boy asked.

"Man I'm like the Terminator in this suit. And if you don't believe me pull the trigger." Ed suggested and I couldn't help laughing at that.

"Are you su-"

"I said pull that trigger now!" He yelled.

"You wanna play rough ok." The boy said aiming the gun.

*Miyuki's POV*

Uncle Ruckus was singing 'Don't trust dem new niggers over there.' As he was finishing I walked up next to Huey. I heard one of the white girls saying that it's ok if he says it cause he's black. They all started clapping. "See they don't give a fuck bout anything." I said looking around at all the white people clapping. Once I turned to Huey I saw he was looking at me. I never wanted to fight someone so badly and the fact that my sai blades are in my shoes don't help. I smiled at him then felt my phone vibrate. It was from Naomi saying to get my ass home. Wait that bitch left me! I'm so going to kill her. I then herad/saw Ed flying out a window. "Shadow what the hell did you do!" I yelled.

"I know what it looks like but it wasn't me this time." She said jumping out the same window.

"Whatever apparently Satan left us so we need to get home." I said showing her Naomi's message once she was close enough.

"Kay. Hey little man what's yo name?" She yelled at the younger freeman who was starin out the window.

"Riley!" He yelled back. Then shadow smiled.

"See you around Riley." She said and we were gone.

* * *

><p>The Garden Party is finished. i will try to upload each chapter ever saturday or sunday.<p>

Also the next chapter will be a filler.

Neko OUT!


	3. will you babysit them

Hi! Sorry it took so long i kinda lost the notebook so i had to re-do this chapter and the one after that. Same thing actually happened to my soul eater fanfic as well. :'( again so sorry my kitties and here's the filler chapter before the second episode.

DISCLAIMER: Boondocks is not & never will be in my possession so sux to be me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1½- Will you babysit them<p>

A few days later

*Naomi's POV*

I woke up and, after dealing with all the bathroom related necessities, I went to the kitchen to fix the girls their favorite breakfasts. For Miyuki I made music note shaped, blueberries pancakes with sausage and apple juice. For Mitsuki I made some waffles with bacon and chocolate milk. Miyuki was the first one to come downstairs in her pajamas, which was a black nice fitting belly shirt with a neon blue paw print on her right chest along with black booty shorts. She sat down in her spot on the table and waited for her sister, who came down two minutes later.

Miyuki was wearing her pajamas, which look identical to Mitsuki's but the colors on the top switched. "Okay girls, after breakfast we need to practice then you two are going to the Freeman's house" I told them and they looked at me in disbelief.

"Why?" Mitsuki asked and Miyuki nodded agreeing with her.

"Because I need to go somewhere for a while." I informed not being specific because I know Miyuki might go on a rampage.

"We're full assassins. We don't need any babysitter." Miyuki said taking on a calm menacing tone.

"Yeah, that's the issue. I don't want to come home to a pair of dead twins." I reasoned and at this time they finished breakfast. They went upstairs and got changed. Miyuki came downstairs first wearing a black t-shirt with torn holes on the shoulders and top part of the chest and skinny jeans. Mitsuki, on the other hand was wearing her panda hoodie (has panda ears on the hood and a panda tail on the back) with a black and white Alice corset mini skirt. "Mitsuki you do know we're training first right?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do! I'm wearing shorts." She answered like I was retarded. She knows that I hate that so I glared at her. She backed away slightly from the intensity and muttered an apology. I nodded and I saw Miyuki snicker lightly.

"Okay girls to the basement. We need to make this fast." I said walking downstairs and began strapping my weapons on me before the girls made it down.

*Miyuki POV*

Mitsuki and I waited a few more minutes for Naomi to grab her weapons. I looked over at my twin and she looked over at me. "_You ready?"_ I asked telepathically. We're twins we're able to do that and if you can't then oh well. Anyway, she nodded and we started heading downstairs to our weapon room. I picked up a katana that had red hilt and red swirls on the blade I named it Kasaimaru, Bleach was my favorite anime when I got this.

"Why the mini-gun?" I heard Naomi as I was examining my katana. I turned around and saw that Mitsuki indeed have a mini-gun in her hands. She was petting the nuzzle of the gun.

"I haven't used this child in a while." She replies and yes she calls all her guns her children. I just raised my eyebrow while Naomi slowly nods her head. We then walked into our fighting arena, walked to our sides, and got into fighting position.

"GO!" Naomi yells and I instantly went to her with Kasaimaru. She blocks it with another sword of mine and manages to push me back. I looked over at Mitsuki for a split second and saw the nuzzle turning getting ready to expel bullets. I ran at Naomi again but she dodged and I felt the familiar sting of a whip on my back. Of course she brought out her whip -_-. I pivoted trying to cut the whip but she already retracted it back to herself. I heard the first five bullets come out and I instantly ran out of the way. I heard Naomi grunt as the bullets grazed her arms and legs. I heard the spray of bullet cease and saw Naomi begin to go after her. I ran full speed to stop the sword from hitting my twin. I smirked as we stayed in that position of sword against sword. After a few second I managed to push her away from Mitsuki and me. "You've gotten stronger, demon." Naomi said while recovering from the push back.

"_How much longer till you're able to shoot again?_" I asked Mitsuki as she was reloading.

"_Just give me a few more seconds._" She replied. I nodded and ran for Naomi and swung. She dodged and swung her sword at me. I ducked and swiped her feet from under her. I placed my sword on her neck and smirked again. My smirk dropped when Naomi smirked back at me. Naomi kicked my sword out of my grip and got up. She was running towards me, sword ready to attack and I kept dodging, left, jump, duck, right. It kept going until I heard Mitsuki's voice and the gun ready to fire. "_Move Miyuki!_" Mitsuki order and as Naomi swung her sword I back flipped and landed perfectly behind Mitsuki.

"Showoff." I heard Naomi mutter right before bullets went inside her legs causing her to cry out and not able to move. I rushed to grab Kasaimaru and aimed it at Naomi's neck while Miyuki aimed the gun on Naomi's stomach.

"Game over." Mitsuki and I said together with a triumphant smirk on our faces.

"Yeah, yeah, you two won. Now if you don't mind can one of you take these goddamn bullets out of me?!" Naomi yelled. Mitsuki decided to take out the bullets, so I took all the weapons back to where they belong. After all the weapons were placed back and Naomi's wounds were all patched up Mitsuki and I went to pack up our stuff because we're staying at the freeman's house for a while. I secretly took our spare key to the house just in case we're staying longer than we packed. "Ready you two?" Naomi asked as we just nodded.

*Naomi's POV*

I walked Mitsuki and Miyuki to the Freeman's house, which is across the street and one house over. I knocked on the door and a few seconds Robert answered the door. "Hey, Robert, remember when you said that you would take care of the twins?" I asked with a smile. He nodded so I continued, "Well, there is an emergency at my job and I need you to take care of them while I'm gone. I promise that they'll be nothing but obedient, right?" I asked turning to the girls, giving them a silent threat. They backed up slightly fear but then I saw them look around Robert. I followed their eyes and saw the younger Freemans; I think their names were Huey and Riley.

"How long would you be gone?" He asked me and I thought for a quick second.

"Maybe a month or two." I responded. He gave a sigh but nodded. The girls walked in and dropped their bags by the steps.

"Thank you Mr. Freeman, we promise you won't regret it." The twins said at the same time, it still creeps me out how they do that.

"No problem cutie pies." He responded.

_"Guess what honey, Ima freak. Ima freak inside the sheet. Rough tough naughty nurse. Rip it up now make it hurt." _(ima monster by BOTDF) My phone rang. I blushed for a quick second, looked at the freeman's and saw them look at me crazy, I picked up my phone and it was my second-in-command, Toshiro. He was calling to tell me to tell me to hurry up and get over there. I told him I just dropped off the girls and hung up and ran to the car.

*Miyuki POV*

I watched as Naomi rushed outside the house and shut the door behind her. I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Mitsuki followed me to the sofa and began poking me annoyingly. I turned my head to glare at her but she just kept poking me. "What?" I growled which caused her to stop and stare at me. "What do you want?" I asked again with a slightly lighter growl.

"You know she went back home right?" Mitsuki asked. I knew that when she said home she meant back to Japan. I sighed and nodded. "And you're not going on a bloody rampage." She asked shocked and I, once again, nodded. She glomped me causing me to lie down on the sofa with her on top of me.

"Get off me!" I ordered then pushed her off the sofa. She whined about how I'm so mean and never loving her but eventually I got tired of her whining so I got up and kicked her in the side, hard. She moaned in pain and held the side I just kick. "I've had you're back all our lives so don't you dare say I don't love you. Oh and stop acting, you've taken worse damaged from Naomi." I told her and she nodded and smiled at me. I held out my hand to her, she took it, and I pulled. her up. I went upstairs and went into a random room. I could instantly tell that this room was shared by Huey and Riley. I walked over to Huey's side, a.k.a the cleaner side, and sat on the bed, took of my shoes, and crossed my legs. _"Mitsuki, find me." _ I ordered to her.

*Mitsuki POV*

I heard Miyuki's order so I stopped, closed my eyes and tried to find the imaginary thread that connects us. Once I found it I followed it upstairs and into a shared bedroom. I saw Miyuki sittin on the bed, on the cleaner side, in our meditation position. "Is it time for meditation already?" I asked while taking off my shoes and Miyuki just nodded. I climbed on the bed next to her, got into the same position as her, and held her hand. We closed our eyes, "Yami wa wareware no kanashimi kara watashitachi ni wahei o ataeru kanōsei ga ari.(1)" We said together. We took a deep breath and we were teleported into our mind's eye. We opened our eyes and see our meadow. It was night, as always, the moon was big and full, the flowers surrounding us swaying with the gentle breeze. Miyuki and I began walking and talking about the issues and pains in our life as our bodies healed themselves in the real world.

*Huey POV*

_(__A few hours later)_

"Huey, go check on the girls they've been upstairs for a long time." Granddad ordered. I sighed, put the newspaper I was reading down, and headed upstairs. I reached the top of the steps and saw Riley staring into our room.

"Riley what are you staring at?" I asked causing Riley to look my way.

"Aye yo those two have been that way for hours." He responded pointing inside the room. I walked in and saw the twins sitting in my bed cross legged, holding hands and eyes closed. "Aye Granddad, you gotta see this shit!" Riley yelled downstairs.

"What the hell is it boy?" Granddad asked once he came to the room. He noticed the girls not moving, "What's up with them?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. I saw Granddad walking toward them and reached his hand to their connected ones.

*Miyuki POV*

We were sitting in the meadow just enjoying the scenery but then the whole place went static for a few seconds and went back to normal. I looked over to Mitsuki, "I think someone is trying to get our attention." I told her and she nodded. I felt an imaginary tug between my sister and I intertwined hands. Someone was trying to separate our hands. I tighten my grip on Mitsuki's hand as she looked at me worried. If our hands were ever separated in the real world then one of us could get lost on our way back to our bodies. "We need to get back." I told Mitsuki and she once again nodded.

"Wareware wa genjitsu o yobidasu jigoku ni modori(2)!" We yelled hurriedly with our eyes closed again. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Freeman trying to pry our hands apart.

"I wouldn't do that." I said monotone. He looked up at me; he screamed and fell back on his ass.

"What's the matter?" I heard Mitsuki asked. I knew she was awake and back so I let go separating our connection to our mind's eye.

"Y-your e-eyes." Mr. Freeman responded scared. I looked over at Mitsuki as she looked over to me. Her eyes were more black than brown so that means my eyes are more red than brown.

"Oh! It's an effect from our meditation." I told them with a smile. Our eyes are normally this when dealing with extreme negative emotions.

"I'm tired so I'll just lay down on the sofa." Mitsuki told me then headed downstairs. Mr. Freeman and Riley left as well, leaving me and Huey alone in the room.

"Why are you here?" Huey asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Mr. Freeman allowed me and my sister to stay here-"

"Not that, why are you in Woodcrest?" He interrupted and waited for my response.

"For the happiness of my sister and much to my reluctance I was dragged along." I answered not being too specific.

"How long have you been here?" He asked me. I was beginning to get annoyed but I answered.

"Two years." I said with slight annoyance in my voice.

"And where were you before that?"

"What is this? Twenty questions!?" I asked/yelled in annoyance.

"I just want to make sure you're not a threat to my family." He told me in hopes to calm me down. I sighed and leaned in closer to him.

"Huey Freeman, if I was a threat I would've done something when you grandfather interrupted my meditation." I said in a gentle tone. I just lay down on the bed and drifted to sleep.

*Mitsuki POV*

_A few minutes later_

I woke up from the nap I was taking and didn't see Miyuki anywhere downstairs. I headed back upstairs to the room we meditated in. I opened the door and saw Riley sleeping on one of the beds but what got me was that Miyuki was sleeping on the other with Huey; I think his name was, sitting and staring at her.

"You know she hates people staring at her." I informed causing Huey to look up at me in surprise. "She'll end up kicking your ass when she wakes up and sees you staring at her." I continued and he nodded in understanding.

"Why are you up here?" He asked and I simply pointed to my sister.

"She didn't come downstairs" I explained. "But I guess I can leave her here." I muttered to myself so I turned around but before I went out the door I asked, "whose bed is she sleeping on?"

"Mine." He replied and I couldn't help a mischievous thoughts coming into my head.

"Good luck with Miyuki. She's quite the hugger." I whispered the last part so he wouldn't hear me. I went downstairs yet again and lay down on the sofa yet again. _'She'll never hear the end of it!'_ I thought with a mischievous smile before I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm working on the second episode now and hopefully I can post it soon. Thanks for reading, I love you!<p>

Neko OUT!


End file.
